kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Twin Breaker
The is a personal jackhammer-esque weapon of Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge. Modes This weapon has two modes: and . TB Beam Mode.png|Beam Mode TB Attack Mode.png|Attack Mode Finisher *'Beam Mode:' ** : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Dragon Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ***'Fullbottle:' ***'Sclashjelly:' ****'Robot:' Grease shoots the enemy with gold lightnings in rapid succession. ** : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and a Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ***'2 Fullbottles:' ****'Smapho + Televi:' The Twin Breaker makes a TV-like barrier that then shoots energy smartphones at the enemy. ***'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'Helicopter Fullbottle + Robot Sclashjelly:' Grease shoots the enemy with projections of gold helicopter blades. ** : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast. ***'Cross-Z Dragon:' *'Attack Mode:' ** : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of a Fullbottle or a Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. ***'Fullbottle:' ****'Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge stabs the enemy with Twin Breaker, delivering a great, dark blue shockwave upon impact with enemy. ***'Sclashjelly:' ** : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and a Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. ***'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'Dragon + Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge stabs the enemy with Twin Breaker, delivering a turquoise fire stream to the enemy that takes the shape of the Dragon Head on the Dragon Sclashjelly. ***'2 Fullbottles:' ** : Cross-Z Charge/Grease channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash. ***'Cross-Z Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge summons a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy. Cross-Z Charge= Dragon Bottle Single Break.png|Single Break (Dragon Fullbottle) Dragon Twin Break gel energy.png|Twin Break (Dragon + Dragon) (Prelude) Dragon Twin Break.png|Twin Break (Dragon + Dragon) Cross-Z Dragon Let's Break prelude.png|Let's Break (Cross-Z Dragon) (Prelude) Cross-Z Dragon Let's Break punch.png|Let's Break (Cross-Z Dragon) |-| Grease= Robot jelly only attack.png|Single Fingle (Robot Sclashjelly) TV Screen creating.png|Twin Finish (Smapho Fullbottle + Televi Fullbottle) Grease Twin Finish energy.png|Twin Finish (Helicopter Fullbottle + Robot Sclashjelly) (Prelude) Grease Twin Finish circle.png|Twin Finish (Helicopter Fullbottle + Robot Sclashjelly) Notes *Twin Breaker is conceptually similar to the Gashacon Bugvisor from the previous series, as both weapons are knuckle-wielded weapons that can be used for melee and shooting attack. **However, Twin Breaker didn't double as Transformation device, and unlike Gashacon Bugvisor II, Gashacon Bugvisor can't activate Finisher. **More to above, the Twin Breaker's attack mode resembles a phillips head screwdriver or drill weapon instead of a chainsaw, making it similar to the Drill Crusher. *Twin Breaker is also similar to Sunglasseslasher and Deep Slasher in a way with inserting 2 collectible devices to perform a finisher. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 17: Rider Wars Start **Episode 18: The Golden Soldier **Episode 19: The Forbidden Item **Episode 20: The Devil's Trigger Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns